DESTINED HEARTS
by bested babygirl
Summary: What happens when a group of friends and a teacher play match makers to bring the worst enermies together to form the perfect couple? SS, ET
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my plot and some names that you don't recognize.

A.N: This is my first fanfic so don't flame me too badly ok. Sorry for any mistakes and review plz and tell me what u think.bye.

Destined Hearts:

By bested babygirl

Summary:

Tomoyo teams up with eriol, a certain teacher and the rest of the gang because they think that Sakura and Syoaron would make the perfect couple. The only problem is that sakura and syoaron hate each other. What will happen when the gang decides to play matchmakers to get the both of them together...? S+S, SOME T&E moments

A little history:

SAKURA: 17yrs is a senior at tomoeda high and dislikes Syoaron Li with a passion because he is her archrival and full of himself. Not the most popular girl but she is popular. Best friend is Tomoyo.

SYOARON: 18yrs old moved from honk Kong to tomoeda and now goes to tomoeda high, he is a senior and he also dislikes sakura kinomoto with a passion because she is his archrival and he thinks she is too immature for her age. He is most popular guy in school.

TOMOYO: 17yrs, senior, best friend is sakura.

ERIOL: 18yrs, senior, syoaron's best friend. 

Touya is in college and not in this fic sorry

Rika (17) bf is Bruce (17), Yamazaki (18) his gf and Chiharu (17); Meiling (18) bf is teinhu (18).

Things u needs to know:

***SOUNDS***

{ME SPEAKING}

A.N:on with the fic.

CH1: Introduction.

AT TOMOEDA HIGH: 

"Ok class. Quiet down." said the English teacher Mrs.Shengia. "Settle down." 

***BANG*** the sound of a door connecting with a hard mass of concrete was heard and this seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Sakura late again." Mrs. shengia spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice as she looked at one of her best students standing in the doorway, with an embarrassed facade because of all the looks she was receiving from her classmates.

One in particular was making her blood boil but she tried to pay him no attention. 

"Sorry Mrs. Shengia. I...." she proceeded to finish but was cut off mid sentence by the only person who made her regret ever getting out of bed to get an education, when the morning came. She wondered why God would make such an insensitive jerk like him and if he was just there to make her life a living hell. (AN: of course u all know who it is.) 

"We all know why the brat over slept, because she isn't human. Humans need 8 to 9 hours sleep but she on the other hand is a pig that needs at least 14 to 20 hours of rest." Syoaron said with his famous smirk on his smooth face and an arched brow. 

He desperately tried to keep from bursting out with laughter as he watched Sakura's face change from one of embarrassment to one of furry.

Sakura ignoring her class mates laughter and her teacher's plea to quiet them down. She retorted, "It takes one to know, especially when it was YOUR MOTHER that made me so!" (AN; :( I know this is harsh, in real I would never tell anyone about his or her mother, it's not nice.)

This made Syoaron's smirk turn upside down and for the rest of the period the class was in an abroar while Syoaron and Sakura began the battle of death glare. For the rest of the classes before lunch, they both sat as far away from each other as much as the perimeter of the class would allow, both thinking of the best way to get their revenge. (AN: sorry to cut in the story but sakura, syoaron and the rest of the gang are all in the same classes.)

~~~~

A.N: sorry for the short chap I'll try to make it longer next time. I'm leaving u with a cliffhanger well kind of .I hope u guys like it so far. I am trying my best. Plz review and tell me what u think of this fic and don't flame me too badly ok. Thanks Ur'll. I'll try to update soon.

Luv bested babygirl.bye.


	2. unexpected relations

DESTINED HEARTS:  
By bested babygirl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my plot and some names that you don't recognize. If there are any mistakes I apologize.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo teams up with Eriol, a certain teacher and the rest of the gang because they think that Sakura and Syoaron would make the perfect couple. The only problem is that Sakura and Syoaron hate each other. What will happen when the gang decides to play matchmakers to get the both of them together..?  
  
A.N: Sorry for the long wait but I had a huge problem to deal with at home (my mom just passed away) and well I sort of lost my interest for a while but now I'm back and in full gear. I love writing this fic so I'll try my best.plz review and tell me what u think. Don't flame me too badly but give me your honest opinion. Thanks. Also I had work to study on top of everything so I had a hectic time plz forgive me. Sorry again.  
  
N.B:

SOUNDS boom

(ME SPEAKING)  
  
Ch2 AT LUNCH: "Arrrgh! Why does that fool even exist? Geez! He thinks he's so all that, well he better had not mess with me again." Sakura trailed off as she sat to eat lunch with the girls, Tomoyo, Rika, Meiling and Chiharu. Three of them were watching their boyfriends, Teinhu- Meiling's bf, Bruce- Rika's bf and Yamazaki- Chiharu's bf, as well as Syoaron and Eriol, play soccer on the field. Tomoyo was especially watching a certain sapphire-eyed, navy haired guy. (A.N: need I say more.)  
  
"Sakura, why do you hate Syoaron so much? I mean he's not that bad," said Tomoyo with an innocent voice. "Not that bad? Not that bad?" Sakura said with urgency in her voice, for her friend to understand what she meant.  
  
"Ha! Bad is an understatement. He's like the devil. " She continued to ramble again.  
  
The whole group of girls sighed with annoyance. They were practically fed up of sakura and Syoaron constantly fighting and they hated having to choose sides because it would always end up with not only sakura and Syoaron fighting but also the rest of them would turn against each other like dogs. The only difference was that they would make up in the end but things between Syoaron and sakura only grew worst.  
  
" Good practice guys, now hit the showers!" said the coach with his baritone voice.  
  
................  
  
The guys emerged minutes later smelling devilishly enticing, so the girls noticed, especially Syoaron, this sakura silently acknowledge.  
  
'Wow Syoaron smells great! He smells as though he's getting ready for a hot date. I wonder who the lucky girl is this time.' A sad, expression dawned upon her face.  
  
On realizing what or whom she was thinking about sakura mentally smacked herself, not realizing she had done it out in the open as well.  
  
Syoaron saw this as an opportunity to make another sly remark about sakura.  
  
He said with a boyish smile apparent on his face "Can't get me outta your head now can you?"  
  
Sakura blushed profusely and turned away so no one would see her almost, if not already brightly lit face.  
  
Before she did this she decided to retort to Syoaron's statement with as much anger that she could muster up and without her voice betraying her.  
  
"Ha! Ha!... I wouldn't even want that face in my head... That's a face only a mother could love...!"  
  
When the gang heard this they tried hard to keep in their laughter but to no avail.  
  
They all fell to the ground rolling with laughter anime style.  
  
They knew fully well that Syoaron wasn't going to take this lightly and that they should not have laughed because it would only fuel his anger and soon ' INSULT BATTLE' would begin.  
  
Syoaron threw Sakura a death glare and proceeded with the 'dis-out' contest that they were now apparently having, with as much fire and spunk as sakura.  
  
It now became a challenge.  
  
A fight for the hottest insulter which both egos fueled.  
  
An ego, builder game to be precise.  
  
The rules were simple, who could insult the other the best and make them wished they never showed their faces again would be declared the winner.  
  
This game was very inevitable when it came to Syoaron and sakura. Both, not leaving without having the last words.  
  
As this game continued the gang of friends looked on with disgust.  
  
'When will it ever end...!' they thought simultaneously with saddened expressions evident on their faces.  
  
As if responding to their plea, the bell rang for dismissal of lunch. They all shouted eagerly, "Saved by the bell!!!"  
  
(A.N: yeah I know a clique.)  
  
Soon school would be over and they won't have to listen to their annoying friends quarrel, at least not for a while.  
  
..........  
  
ON THE WAY TO THEIR CLASSROOM:  
  
"Hey Tomoyo wait up!" shouted an all too familiar voice.  
  
When Tomoyo spun around to see who it was she immediately began to blush. 'I didn't know he knew my name.' Tomoyo thought and mistakenly said it out loud. She didn't realize this until Eriol retorted with a smirk and an ever so slight blush, "Of course I know your name. Who wouldn't know such a pretty girl, such as yourself, name?"  
  
Tomoyo's blush turned ten shades darker and was definitely apparent. Eriol took a mental note of this and gave her one of his genuine smiles. She turned away quickly and continued to proceed to her classroom.  
  
" Hey, Tomoyo..." came Eriol's slightly nervous voice. "... Whatever I said just now, if it offended you I'm sorry." He rubbed his palm together and continued. "... I just wanted to know if u would like to go out for ice cream or something?" The tension between them was building as an awkward silence took over.  
  
Tomoyo answered shyly "Alright...what time?"  
  
Eriol thought he would die from a lack of oxygen, he didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath waiting on Tomoyo to give her answer. He almost didn't even hear Tomoyo's reply. "Really..." Eriol continued ".... ah... I mean...ok. We can go tomorrow after school if it's ok with you...?"  
  
"Yeah of course!" Tomoyo answered with too much eagerness in her voice. Her face was then tinted with a light shade of pink, which Eriol noticed. He smiled as they continued to their classroom where they found the rest of their class sitting, patiently waiting for the Math teacher to arrive.  
  
................  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
School was finally over. Sakura was walking home while Tomoyo skipped happily down the road (literally). Sakura look across to Tomoyo and wondered what had gotten into her friend. Tomoyo never acted like this but with that blush evident on her face, Sakura knew it had to deal with a guy  
  
"Hey Tomoyo why the dancing all of a sudden, huh?" Sakura asked. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
  
"Huh...... what?" Tomoyo was broken out of her reverie.  
  
"I... S-A-I-D... W-H-Y... A-R-E... Y-O-U... S-O... H-AP-P-Y... G-O... L-U-C- K-Y... A-L-L...O-F...A... S-U-D-D-E-N? Sakura willfully dragged out the sentence.  
  
Tomoyo's blush glowed even brighter if that was possible. She tried to hide it but to no avail.  
  
"Ah..." Tomoyo was contemplating on whether she should tell Sakura that she had a date with her worst enemies' best friend.  
  
Tomoyo tried to stall by changing the subject but Sakura saw right through it. "Tomoyo..." Sakura started "You don't have to tell me right now if you're not comfortable with me knowing right now.  
  
Tomoyo breathed out a sigh of relief. She was so happy that her friend understood what she felt, after all they are best friends, but some how Tomoyo felt bad about not being able to tell her friend. She knew some how that it would just upset Sakura.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached Tomoyo's house. They both said their good-byes. Sakura continued on her journey home. A thought flashed across her mind 'Syoaron...' She glared at nothing in particular  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'Oh that Syoaron Li is a pain in my butt. Lord, really am I that bad a person that you had to put me through such misery.' She thought with anger. 'Why does he have to be so cruel? He's so charming and.... wait what am I thinking about?' She mentally slapped herself for thinking such horrible thoughts. "Oh I think I should just go to sleep it most be sleep that's talking."  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hi dad, I'm home." Sakura said sleepily. "Hey Touya."  
  
Sakura walked lackadaisically to her room." Night." she called behind her.  
  
A.N: plz review and tell me what u think. Don't flame me too badly but give me your honest opinion. Thanks


End file.
